LEA Productions (Philippines)
Background TBA! 1st Logo (1970s - 1986) bandicam 2017-01-28 18-07-09-408.jpg 217CF869-A603-4906-99A6-14D2B487B7B3.png Nicknames:"Another DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUN!!!!!! logo" "And the films intro were intersect" Logo: Over a blank background, we see the text "LEA" on a red 2.5D font, with the black shadow and white details. In the upper side we see a very giant film camera which transmitts an unexplicable message is the slogan called A Proud Tratition for the whollesome entertaiment, and focuses on a sheep which is standing below a mountain (or whatever it's called, but still it counts) with the expertly drawn black reel that says "PRODUCTIONS" in gold in the left, and the text "MANILA" on top and "PHILLIPPINES" on the bottom in the right. It stays still until we fade to black. FX/SFX: None. Someone drew it in a white wall, a la Paramount 1st logo. Cheesy Factor: The texts are very lazy and unexplicable to read and the rest of the logo is just cheap, along with the film deterioration, which is going to get obsolete from more than 30 or 40 years from now. Music/sounds: A 3 note trumpet and drums fanfare, which gets extended in some films. Music Variant: On Tundo Isla Puting Bato, it is silent. Avalability: Uncommon bordering on rare, seen on their films of the time. Scare Factor: None to Medium. The film deterioration is the reason why it should frighten many, but the fanfare is cool. It can increase from low to medium for the variant, some may expect the first variant to come and wind up with this. 2nd logo (1986-1993) Logo: Figures of the sheep from before walking on the grass appear from the distance of the camera that's recording (live action, depending on the quality used). When the sheep gets to the mountain a transparent spikey circle appears with yellow borders to reveal a black background and both the circle and the sheep zoom out to the right to make space for the blue 2.5D "LEA" from before appear slowly with some lines to conform it's shadow, and then when it stops moving almost 90 degrees (a la Modern Theatres, Ltd.) It flashes. A red film camera then appears and with powered lights, the red ribbon which says "PRODUCTIONS" in white, appears fading from left to right. The text "MANILA, PHILLIPPINES" appears below the ribbon once it stops moving. And it stays still until we fade to black. FX/SFX: All the stuff included in this logo, sure is a combination of 2D and live action. Closing Variants: TBA Cheesy Factor: This is a very long logo, but the live-action sheep does the fault of being the logo too long. Seriously, the creators had no choice to add very long moving pictures to the image where it's supposed to be one, and the animation is still choppy. The music, though, it doesn't fit with the concept, because it sounds too much like the synth from Rede Globo. Music/Sounds: An very traditional happy-sounding Filipino synth fanfare which gets bombastic at the end. Music Variant: On Valentina, it is silent. Avalability: Rare. Seen on their last films. Scare factor: Medium to high, because of the music and the strange design. Category:Philippines Category:1960s Category:1970s Category:1980s Category:1990s Category:1990 Category:1983 Category:1975 Category:Logo Rip-Offs Category:VIVA Entertainment Group Category:Foreign Movie Companies